A gyroscope is a sensing device that detects rotational motion, i.e., angular velocity. Typical applications include, for example, navigation devices, camera image stabilization mechanisms and gaming equipment. There are different types of gyroscopes including optical (fiber gyro), flying wheel and MEMS (micro-electrical-mechanical-system).
In the consumer electronics market for mobile phones, GPS devices, etc., small size, low cost and robustness are critical to mass deployment. Currently, the MEMS-based gyroscope is gradually finding its way to this market. These gyroscopes are based on the Coriolis acceleration which is proportional to the velocity  of a vibrating structure and the external rotation rate  such that the Coriolis acceleration =2×.
A known MEMS-based vibration-mode gyroscope uses a beam structure and a capacitive sensing mechanism. This approach, however, is subject to inaccuracy induced by mechanical shock and suffers from other reliability issues. In addition, such sensors require a complicated MEMS manufacturing process and a relatively large sensing area. As would be expected, therefore, the manufacturing costs are higher when compared to other MEMS-based devices, such as an accelerometer, a microphone, etc. These issues have prevented a MEMS-based gyroscope from being widely deployed in consumer electronics.
A convective gyroscope is known and its design involves a micro pump that generates a hot fluid jet stream. This hot jet stream will change its direction in the presence of rotational motion. The micro pump is typically actuated by a piezoelectric lead zirconate titanate (PZT) diaphragm but is difficult to manufacture in a MEMS process.
What is needed is a MEMS-based gyroscope that is accurate, has high reliability and that is economical to manufacture.